Haven't Met You Yet
by phoebemonique
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa is the perfect guy but why can't he find his perfect girl? Songfic. Written in Eriol's POV.


**Author's note: **It's been a long time since I last wrote something for FF and while I was visualizing this fic, I only had the song in mind without the characters but what the hell! I always find myself writing an ExT fic or something about Eriol. This fic is special because the song I will be using is really one of my favorites.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and the song 'Haven't Met You Yet'.

**Warning:** This may contain a lot of OOCness, grandiloquence (what?), and usage for corny and cliched lin es. Thank you!

_**Haven't Met You Yet**_

_**~o~**_

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts__  
><em>_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track__  
><em>_Talk myself in, I talk myself out__  
><em>_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

I'm tired, and I've been tired for the last 12 years. I'm still here in England, if you're wondering, and I am here sitting beside the window watching the snow cover all of London. I just came out of a bad relationship. Hell, I've been doing that since I broke up with Kaho! That's true. I've been forcing myself from one woman to another, thinking positively. I've been hoping to find someone for the last few years but I still end up with nothing. Here I am still, drinking rum, being bitter and being unlike my better and older self.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it__  
><em>_I came up with a million excuses__  
><em>_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

I almost got myself back with the last girl. She was perfect. She was completely flawless. I must admit, I did try to fight for the relationship somehow. I wanted to keep it for a while longer but I just can't keep hiding from myself. I'm the greatest wizard there is but I can't seem to find her, you know, the one. I don't want to use my magic to find her because I feel that if I do so, I am losing to fate. Ugh, I'm very conflicted, aren't I? Do I still sound like Eriol Hiiragizawa to you?

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out__  
><em>_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
><em>_And I promise you, kid, that I'd give so much more than I get__  
><em>_I just haven't met you yet_

"Eriol-kun, just think positive, you're still young and I'm sure a lot of girls are still rooting for you! Don't lose hope!" Sakura said through the phone. I called her tonight, seeking for comfort. She's really warm and bright, so much that it affects me easily.

"Sakura-chan, there may be a lot of girls out there but no one is independent and smart enough to be worthy of all my attention."

She chuckled. "Oh, there is someone out there, someone you least expect and the years you've spent looking for her will be repaid."

"You seem to know who she is already. Did you take a peek at my future?"

"Nope" she paused then sighed. "Well kinda, I just saw her in one of my dreams. Trust me, Eriol-kun. There is someone."

I pondered for a moment. Sakura-chan sounds certain about this 'someone'. Well, I'll just have to wait and see huh?

"I guess, whoever she is, I haven't met her yet." I said with a wry smile.

Sakura-chan laughed a mischievous laugh before bidding goodbye.

I wonder.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
><em>_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
><em>_Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
><em>_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

I had another conversation with Sakura-chan. She revealed a few more things about the mystery girl. She says, I might have to wait for her to appear coincidentally but nothing in this world is a coincidence and everything that will happen is inevitable.

Sakura also says that courting her would require perseverance, noting that I might need luck and the perfect timing. She advises that I must never give up.

This lady is a bit of a problem. Is she really that worthy? If such a person existed here in London, I'm sure I should've known her by now.

But the question is this: Am I ready to let her in? After all these years of wandering with a closed heart, am I ready to face someone this perfect? I guess I just have to let destiny do her work. After all, Clow Reed believes that everything will come at the right time and place and I seem to have inherited his romanticism.

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
><em>_And baby, your love is gonna change me__  
><em>_And now I can see every possibility_

I have a terrible headache, must be because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I talked to Sakura-chan again; I think I'm getting desperate since I talk to her more frequently. The reason I couldn't sleep was because of my imaginations. I'm being such an idealist. But of all the things I had hoped all night to happen, I really wish that she could accomplish at least one, and that is, to change me from this person who hides behind a façade to a person who could love her as much as she deserves.

Wait, I don't even know her yet. But I guess I'm ready for her now, since I'm like this.

Okay, I really need to sleep because I'm not making any sense at all.

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out__  
><em>_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
><em>_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get__  
><em>_I just haven't met you yet_

I was out today. I thought a little sunlight might help but then again, London is such a gloomy place, still constantly under the cover of clouds. I dropped by at work since I was feeling better and I figured if that woman Sakura-chan was talking about is really that perfect, I must match her, right?

I also sat for coffee and I thought I saw someone familiar I just couldn't remember what her name is and where I saw her. Oh well, I guess that's not important anymore. I'm getting a bit impatient or should I say excited? That's two different things though.

When will I get to meet her?

_They say all's fair__  
><em>_In love and war__  
><em>_But I won't need to fight it__  
><em>_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" A sweet voice called behind me.

I turned around and saw the toy company heiress. One of Sakura-chan's friends and maybe mine too. Daidoji Tomoyo, is she... ?

"Daidoji-san? It's been a long time, huh?" I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up.

"Oh my, it really is you. We really are in a small world, I guess." she smiled. We exchanged a friendly hug.

"Yep, same old Eriol." I laughed; I don't know how long I haven't done that. "So, what brought you here in London?"

"Well, you know, I have a few clients here and there." she looks uncomfortable. Hmmm... I thought she was a good liar before but now... I guess that's a good thing.

"Daidoji-san, you know I don't believe that. I do not need magic to read your face."

"…" she looked away then showed an expression which I translated as 'it's too painful to tell'. What happened to Daidoji-san?

"If you don't wanna talk about it then I won't ask anymore. Have a good day, see you around." I smiled and she looked surprised and a bit sad? I think.

"Yeah." she whispered and turned around then walked briskly.

Should I really just turn around and leave like what she did? What if she's the girl in Sakura-chan's dream? I've faced countless of terrifying beings but now, I'm afraid to ask out a girl who I already know. Oh Lady of Heavens, who is speaking right now? Is it really me? Am I a coward?

No. I am certainly not. I have fought my real feelings for a very long time but not this time. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and I won't fight it any more. I'll get it right this time around.

"Daidoji-san!" I chased after her before she rode a cab.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Did you need anything?"

"Your problem," I inhaled deeply. "I mean what really happened to back in Japan; will you be ready to talk about it over dinner?"

She looked surprised but she smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

_A__nd I know that we can be so amazing__  
><em>_And being in your life is gonna change me__  
><em>_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out__  
><em>_And I'll work to work it out__  
><em>_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get__  
><em>_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out__  
><em>_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
><em>_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get__  
><em>_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet__  
><em>_Oh, promise you, kid__  
><em>_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love__  
><em>_Love, love, love, love__  
><em>_(I just haven't met you yet)__  
><em>_Love, love, love, love__  
><em>_Love, love_

I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm still in London, England drinking hot coffee and watching my girlfriend play the piano which might get you wondering because I'm supposed to be the one doing that and she's supposed to be singing but she stole the piano so I can't do anything. The snow is falling beautifully outside my window and this time, I'm not alone or broken-hearted or bitter as I watch it.

A lot of things happened when we met and everything fell to the right places. Our relationship is so easy, no pressure, no drama, just the love and commitment we keep and I love it that way. I was a bit surprised at how carefree and outgoing she was, knowing that she's an heiress afterall but at the same time, I'm glad that she's the way she is and I love her enough to accept her, to commit to her, to change for her. I might've changed by myself but she influenced that. She gave me a lot of things, a lot more than love and I appreciate that, that's why I'm returning it hundred-fold.

I met her already. I know it. She is the one. There are hundreds of possibilities for us and I don't want it to stop there. Now, as I see her enjoying herself, I realize for the first time since Kaho, I'm finally happy. Love is really more magical than anything in this world.

"Eriol, do you want me to get you more milk?" she said approaching me. "or do you want a piece of my homemade cake?"

"Tempting but no, can I hug you for a bit instead? You know you're the my only source of warmth here in London."

"You're such a child." she laughed and her amethyst eyes twinkled. "So, if I leave, would you die of hypothermia?"

"No, because I will make sure that you can't ever leave." she giggled when I tried to bury my head in her long and beautiful locks.

I'm happy and I hope we can stay just like this always.

By the way, I talked to Sakura-chan and she said Tomoyo is getting engaged to someone I know so well, soon.

**Author's note:** Yay! I'm done! That's it! Thank you for reading! Thank you so much for the time you spent on reading this! I'm very happy to have written this fic coz it's something different because it's in a guy's POV. So please, I'm begging you, please leave a short review and tell me what you really think. Even if it's flaming, because I know someone will think this is crap and Eriol's OOC. Anyway, I'm saying too much so I'll be going. BYE!


End file.
